Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by TheHufflepuffHuntress
Summary: Two mystery figures watch their friend fall in love. Totally not based of the Lion King... Please enjoy!


**Hey! Its Huntress here. Again. I have yet another random oneshot, so please enjoy it/tell me if I am any good at writing. I hope you have a great weekend! Also, bear in mind, two characters are not named in this, and in my mind they could be two sets of people, so try and think who they might be...**

 **Disclaimer: Our Queen, JKR, is the owner of her marvellous characters, not me, sooo...**

* * *

 **Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

Two shadows poked round the corner of the wall, staring at the pair in front of them, though one couldn't quite seem to see properly.

"I can see what's happening!" the first of the shadows, the smaller one, whispered knowingly.

"What?" the other, taller shadow asked, confused.

"They don't have a clue!" the first voice continued, almost to herself.

"Who?" the second person wondered, still puzzled.

"I bet 10 Knuts, they fall in love! Imagine it, our trio, down to two!" the female voice laughed slightly.

"Oh," the male voice said, seemingly catching on to what was happening and not being happy about it.

"The sunset background, the magic of this place. Why, it's so romantic!" the girl almost cried, thankfully not drawing the couple's attention.

"Disaster's in the air!" the second voice whined miserably.

"Now shhh! I want to hear what they say!" the first voice said bossily, turning her attention to the duo before her.

"Hey! How've you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I've been... around," was Harry's smooth reply.

"Cool. So...how's school going? NEWTS right?"

"Yeah, er...it's been a, peaceful year so far, no Voldemort invading the school or anything."

Ginny giggled. "That's really good," she whispered, smiling up at Harry. There was clearly something between them. You could cut the air between them with a butterknife!

The two were starting to lean closer together, and the first shadowy figure almost squealed.

Ginny went on her tiptoes, and it looked for a second like a kiss was inevitable. However, at the last minute, Harry pulled back.

"Look, Ginny, I don't think I could do _this_ ," he started, waving a hand. "I-I'd like to, but... How to make you see? I'm not a good person to be with right now, it's-" Harry sighed. "It's complicated. If anything like _us_ happened, it would be impossible. You'd end up turning away from me, pushed away!"

Ginny seemed mad. "Why are you holding back? What are you trying to hide? I just don't understand! I know, you have issues, everyone does, but deep down I know you're a great guy! Can't you just accept that we have something?"

"Look Gin, I care about you, really, I just don't want you to be hurt. I don't want to hurt you," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Can't you see you already are!" Ginny cried, just as a door along a corridor cracked open and the sound of a choir rehearsing spilled into the corridor, filling that awkward space with harmony, which rose to the ceilings and seeped through the ground. It felt magical.

"Oh my gosh! This could be it! They're at the perfect moment!" the first voice squealed very softly.

"You needn't look to far to find my guilt at that!" Harry tried to sound annoyed, but failed.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and opened them after a minute.

"Then stop feeling guilty! Letting me in would feel a whole lot better than this awkward uncertainty," Ginny delivered her verdict.

Harry gave a small laugh. "I guess that _is_ where we are right now. Maybe we could change that sometime."

"If they fall in love tonight, it can be assumed that our homework help is gone, yeah? Our good times, the library, Quidditch talk? It's at an end if they get together, right?" the morose second voice chimed in. The first person just sighed and said "Honestly!"

Then, Harry leaned in and quickly pecked Ginny on the lips before darting away, not noticing the deep blush covering the girl's face.

The second shadow turned his head to the first one and said, "Our pal is doomed."

* * *

 **Anyone care to guess who the two mystery people are? Hint: It could be either one set of people or another, guess! Reviews would be brill, but I care not, so see you next time, citizens of the Interweb!**


End file.
